The beginning of the end
by Skovko
Summary: There are sacrifices to be made if the relationship between Roman, Seth and Valeria has to survive, but it seems that those sacrifices are a one way street where only she has to make them.
1. Talk

Valeria stepped out of the cab and walked up to the metal gate. There was a camera focusing on her, and she was buzzed in right away. She walked on the pebbles up to the house where the door was opened and a smiling Roman appeared.

"Hey, babe," he said.  
"Hi, honey," she said.

He pulled her in for a kiss and closed the door behind her. He pulled her through the house, getting her out of her clothes along the way, until she was finally in the bedroom.

"On the bed," he ordered.

She crawled up on the bed and reached for him. She grabbed his belt but he stopped her.

"You will have to wait with your spanking until Seth gets here," he said.  
"That's okay," she said. "I actually wanna talk with you about something."  
"It can wait," he said.  
"But it's important," she said.  
"Nothing's that important," he smirked.

At the same second his phone buzzed. He looked at it and chuckled. Clearly it was Seth sending a message.

"Ah, speak of the devil," he winked. "Stay and get yourself ready."

He disappeared out of the room. She sat up with a sigh as she listened to him walk through the house to let Seth in. When she first met them on a European tour when they traveled through Spain, she had no idea it would evolve into this weird relationship. This was her fifth time flying to USA to visit them.

"Princess!" Seth walked in with a smile on his face. "How I've missed you."

He kissed her and only broke it because Roman made a grumpy sound behind him.

"Relax, brother. There's plenty of her to go around for the both of us," Seth said.  
"That's not it," Roman walked over and grabbed her jaw. "I told you to get ready. Why are you sitting here? Bad girl. Do you really crave a spanking that much?"  
"I wanna talk with you," Valeria said.  
"And I told you it can wait," Roman scolded. "Who should do the honor?"  
"Me," Seth said.

Seth tossed off his shirt, sat down on the bed and patted his thighs. There was no point in fighting it. And damn it, if she couldn't use a good spanking followed by some mind blowing sex. There would be time to talk afterwards. She positioned herself over his legs, letting out a low moan just by him gently rubbing her ass first.

"So needy," Seth purred. "My needy princess."

Without warning his hand came down hard. She quickly lost count as he kept going, drawing moan after moan out of her. He finally held still and rubbed her sore ass again. She hissed at the pain. His fingers trailed down and he pushed two of them inside her.

"So fucking wet," he chuckled. "Time for a good fucking."

Hands lifted her straight off Seth. She didn't need to look to know it was Roman. He was already naked. He positioned her on her hands and knees on the bed, placed himself behind her and pushed into her. She could always count on Roman for a hard and good pounding.

"Open up, princess," Seth said.

Seth had gotten out of his jeans fast. He was in front of her, holding his stiff dick in his hand. She opened her mouth and took him inside, moaning and panting as they fucked her together. Roman dug his nails into her hips. The pain was the final push it took to have her cry out in euphoria. Roman groaned behind her seconds later, and Seth filled her mouth with his sperm without warning. Classic Seth. At least Roman always warned her first. Not that she minded swallowing. A heads up was just always nice.

"Damn!" Seth pulled out of her mouth. "I missed you like crazy."  
"Me too," Roman said.  
"Shower?" Seth asked.  
"Sounds like a plan," Roman answered.  
"Can we talk?" Valeria asked.  
"Afterwards," Roman lifted her up from the bed. "Right now I wanna get my girl clean."

It wasn't until they were back in bed that she finally got to open the conversation.

"So I was thinking," Valeria said. "My mom turns 60 four months from now. I would like to introduce you to the family. Right now they think I'm only dating one guy over here but I think I can ease them into accepting it if I start now."  
"We can't just take time off work," Seth said.  
"It falls together with your next European tour. Maybe Vince could allow you to go that Saturday," Valeria said.  
"Actually, we've been thinking about something too," Roman said.

Roman and Seth smirked at each other before Roman continued.

"We want you to move over here," Roman said.  
"What?" Valeria said.  
"We're ready to go public. Roman's got this fucking huge ass house anyway. We can all live here," Seth said.  
"But my family," Valeria tried.  
"They can come visit. I got enough room for them to crash here," Roman said.  
"But my life is in Spain. I got family, friends and work there," Valeria said.  
"You knew being with us would mean sacrifices," Seth said.  
"Funny how I'm the only one having to make sacrifices. It's a one way street apparently. I'm the only one visiting you. You don't even pick me up in the airport out of fear someone sees us together," Valeria said.

The words came out harder than expected. Both men stared at her.

"Our lives are important," Roman said.  
"And mine isn't?" Valeria asked.  
"That's not what I meant," Roman said.  
"We're in the spotlight. You're not," Seth said.  
"I know. I'm sorry. But I got a life too and it's important to me. What do you want me to say?" Valeria asked.  
"Say yes," Roman leaned in and kissed her neck. "Say yes, babe. Come live with us."  
"I'll think about it, okay? I can't give you an answer right now. This means I'll have to uproot my entire life and I'm not sure I'm ready for that," Valeria said.

Seth pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"It's okay," Seth said. "I can wait to hear you say yes."  
"Seth!" She said firmly. "I said I'll think about it."  
"I know," Seth smirked. "Tomorrow you'll go with us and you won't have to wait in hotel rooms like last time. We're gonna take you backstage and introduce you to people."  
"It's a start," Roman said.


	2. Going home

Valeria's head was spinning. She was backstage with Seth and Roman, and she couldn't remember last time she had shaken that many hands at one time before. Everyone was interested in finding out who she was. Seth and Roman had to have given people a heads up about her since they all seemed to accept she was with both of them.

"Are you hungry?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah," Valeria said.  
"Let's go to catering then," Roman said.

They escorted her to catering. She reached for a plate and was surprised when both men turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Valeria asked.  
"We gotta go get dressed. We're opening the show," Seth said.

They disappeared quickly. She looked around before turning to the table of food. She felt like everyone was staring at her. She loaded some food on the plate and went to sit down. It didn't take many seconds before Bayley walked over to her.

"Valeria, right?" Bayley asked.

Valeria nodded and swallowed the bite of food in her mouth.

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman who's been turning the heads of Seth and Roman. So when are you moving over here?" Bayley asked.  
"Excuse me?" Valeria asked.  
"They've been telling us all you're in the process of moving over here. I didn't catch the date. Sometime next month, right?" Bayley asked.  
"I..." Valeria paused. "I'm not."  
"I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood then," Bayley said. "Although I could have sworn Seth said..."  
"Excuse me, Bayley. I need to find someone," Valeria said.

She left her plate of food behind and walked out of catering. She went to the locker rooms and waited out in the hallway. It took several minutes before Roman and Seth came out.

"What's up, babe?" Roman asked.  
"Did you tell people I'm moving here?" Valeria asked.  
"Of course," Seth answered. "We already agreed on that yesterday."  
"I said I would think about it! I didn't say yes!" Valeria hissed.  
"But you will," Seth grinned.  
"My life is not yours to decide what to do with!" Valeria snarled.  
"Easy, princess," Seth chuckled. "We'll talk later. We gotta go."  
"I know this will be a huge deal but we can work together on this," Roman kissed the top of her head. "Start making a list of changes you want done with my house so it can feel like your home too."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's not about that," Valeria tried.  
"Do you have any idea how many fangirls would kill to be in your position?" Seth asked.  
"Is that all I am to you? A fangirl? Why don't you go fuck one of them instead then?" Valeria asked.  
"No, that came out wrong," Seth said. "We gotta go. We'll talk later."

They walked away and left her standing there. It didn't matter what she said. In their world it was a done deal. Her concerns and her life didn't matter enough. She wasn't given a chance to say no. She was still staring in the direction they had disappeared when another man turned the corner to get to the locker room. She had met him earlier. Big Show had given her a bear hug like any other.

"Ah, Valeria, you pretty woman. What are you doing here? Looking for Seth and Roman?" He asked.  
"No, they just left," she answered.  
"Anything I can help you with?" He asked.  
"Could you take a look inside the locker room to see if it's empty? The car keys are in Roman's bag and I need to get something out of the car," she said.  
"Sure," he said.

He opened the door and stuck his head inside.

"All clear," he said.  
"Thank you," she said.

She hurried inside and found the car keys in Roman's bag.

"Anything else?" He asked.  
"Would you escort me to the car?" She asked.  
"Of course," he said.

He smalltalked about his dog on the short walk to the parking lot. She unlocked the car and grabbed her bag from the trunk.

"Thank you," she placed the car keys in his hand. "Tell them I went home."  
"Ehm..." He looked confused.  
"Just tell them," she sighed. "How do I get a cab around here?"  
"I'll call one," he said.

He called a cab and waited with her until it arrived. He wasn't smalltalking anymore. They stood there in silence until the cab arrived. He gave her a hug and told her goodbye. He watched the cab drive off and walked back inside. Seth and Roman were still inside the ring. He waited in the locker room until they came back.

"Here," Big Show handed Roman his car keys. "She left. She went home."  
"What?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know what you did, but you must have done something wrong," Big Show said.

He walked out of the locker room. Seth and Roman stared at each other. Seth quickly found his phone, called her and put it on speaker.

"What?" Valeria asked.  
"Where are you?" Seth asked.  
"At the airport," Valeria answered. "I'm going home."  
"I get that road life is hard but you don't have a key to the house yet," Roman said.  
"I'm not going to Florida," Valeria said. "I'm going home to Spain."

Seth and Roman looked nervously at each other.

"Why?" Seth finally asked.  
"Do you really need to ask?" Valeria sighed. "I told you last night I would think about it, and today you told everyone it was a done deal. You don't care about my family, my friends, my life. You don't care about me. It's all about you and what you want."  
"Sacrifices," Seth mumbled.  
"That only I have to make!" Valeria hissed. "And I'm done making them."  
"Babe," Roman tried.  
"No more, Roman," Valeria cut him off. "I can't do this. I don't wanna live like that. I'm grateful for what we had but it wasn't meant to be."  
"Listen here," Roman started.

The line was cut off and he stared at Seth's phone.

"Babe?" Roman asked.  
"She hung up," Seth sighed. "Can we fix this?"  
"No," Roman sat down. "We fucked up on this one. Really, really fucked up."

Seth sat down next to Roman. For ten long seconds they sat in silence.

"She's right. We expected her to make all the sacrifices for us," Roman said.  
"But with our lives..." Seth started.  
"Cut the crap, Seth!" Roman bit Seth off. "We could have said yes to her mother's birthday. We could have waited for her to think this through. We could have talked with her, like really fucking talked and listened, but we didn't. We put our own selfish needs first, and somehow we expected her to do what we wanted because we've become so used to people doing that."

Roman leaned his elbows on his knees and sighed deeply.

"She's not coming back, Seth," Roman said. "She's gone for good."


End file.
